


The Gift

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [21]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Oliver convinces Elio to buy Ollie a gift, just because.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchangelDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelDemon/gifts).



> Thank you to ArchangelDemon for the prompt. I don’t know if it’s what you envisioned, but the boys and I had fun with this one!

Ollie’s eyes were glued to the screen. He had a look of awe on his face that Elio thought was cute, all wide-eyed and opened-mouthed. So, Elio was a little jarred when Oliver muttered under his breath “Consumerism. Yet another reason I wish we would just get rid of the thing.” 

Elio turned and looked at him disapprovingly, and then whispered, “He loves TV night.” 

“He’s seven. He loves a lot of things that aren’t good for him,” Oliver began. Elio knew where this particular line of conversation would lead, so he bypassed it by clicking through the commercials. 

“Hey!” Ollie piped up. “I was watching that!” 

“It was just a commercial, Ollie,” Elio tried to quickly glaze over the rocky terrain little Ollie had no idea they were navigating.

“But...” Ollie began. 

Ollie looked like he might protest further, but Elio loudly burst out, "Look! It's back on!" even though they were all sitting together on the sofa. 

Later that evening, as Elio was tucking in Ollie, just after he kissed him goodnight and was rising to leave, Ollie grabbed his hand and held it, clearly not wanting Elio to go yet. This sort of clinginess was unusual, and Elio sat back down to see what what he needed. 

"What's up?" he asked casually, though his big brother radar was on high alert for problems. 

He was relieved when Ollie finally spoke. "Did you see that commercial? That was so cool!" 

"I missed it. What was it?" he asked. 

"Well I didn't get to see it all," and here Ollie stopped to give his big brother a reproachful look before continuing, "but it was some kind of oven... for KIDS!!" 

"Interesting," Elio said, amused at how excited Ollie could become over the simplest things. 

Ollie pulled Elio down, close enough so he could whisper, "and it really cooks stuff!!" 

Elio sat up and laughed, "Don't say 'stuff,' Ollie."

Ollie looked confused. "Why not? It's not bad is it?" 

Elio brushed Ollie's hair out of his eyes, thinking he needed a haircut. "It's just not a very descriptive word. It doesn't carry any real meaning."

"UGH," Ollie groaned. "It's not SCHOOL." 

Elio laughed and gently touched his finger to Ollie's nose, making Ollie giggle. "So, what kind of 'stuff' could this _kid oven_ cook?" Elio asked. 

Ollie shrugged, and then gave him what he would have sworn was his own no no-nonsense look before saying, "Well, I don't _know_ because you didn't let me watch it." And both of them laughed then. 

When Elio finally went to rejoin Oliver, he looked up from some papers he was grading. "That was a long tuck in. Everything okay?" he asked, looking back down at the paper. 

Elio nodded. "Oh yeah, he was just telling me about some oven for kids he wants," he explained as he dropped himself, exhausted, onto the sofa next to Oliver, leaning into him. 

"We should get it for him," Oliver said immediately without looking up from his papers.

"Yeah?" Elio asked. For some reason, it hadn't even occurred to him to buy it for Ollie. _Who's all consumerism now_ , he thought to himself. "It's not his birthday for another two months."

Oliver put down his papers and looked at Elio. "He's a good kid," Oliver said. 

Elio gave him a look that was equal parts suspicious and playful. "Yes. I know," he said in an inquisitive tone. He was waiting for the catch. " _And_?" Elio finally asked.

"And nothing. He's a good kid. He never asks for anything, Elio. If he wants it, why don't you pick it up for him. Just because?" Oliver suggested. 

Elio thought for a few minutes as Oliver continued his grading. 

"Maybe I will," Elio muttered as he closed his eyes, drifting off into the most blissful nap leaning into Oliver, his safe place.

  
The next afternoon, Elio was anxiously pacing around their cozy living room when Ollie came in after the bus had delivered him home. Upon hearing Ollie burst through the door, Elio jerked his head up. Ollie was momentarily startled, but then he saw the wide smile on his big brother's face.

"What?" Ollie asked, smiling himself. 

Elio was surprised by how excited he was to present Ollie with a gift. He had been planning to wait until Oliver got home even though Oliver told him to just go ahead, but Elio was so excited he knew he wouldn't be able to wait. 

"I got you a something!" Elio said proudly. When he saw the the way Ollie's entire face lit up, he was glad he hadn't waited. “What is it?” Ollie grinned. 

"Close your eyes," Elio instructed. 

Ollie giggled, but closed his eyes. "This way," Elio stepped behind Ollie, placing his hands lightly on his little brother's shoulders and guiding him toward his bedroom without even reminding him to pick up all his things from where he had deposited them on the floor as he still did every day despite the note Oliver had taped to the wall stating, "REMEMBER TO PUT YOUR THINGS AWAY" in his serious, blocky handwriting. 

Ollie giggled the entire way as Elio guided him to his room. Ollie tried peeking, so Elio took one of his hands from his shoulder and placed it lightly over Ollie's eyes instead. "No peeking," he playfully chastised, making Ollie giggle again. 

Finally, he had guided Ollie to his room and faced him toward the bed, where he had placed the new Easy Bake Oven. With a grand flourish, Elio moved his hand.

For a moment, Ollie jumped and down excitedly, but then he tilted his head looking puzzled. He walked over to the box, squinting. "What is it?" he asked. 

"It's the oven you wanted!" Elio explained. 

Ollie picked it up and looked at it, still smiling, but with a slightly confused look. 

"Is it not the right one?" Elio asked. 

"No, it is," Ollie said. "It's just so... pink." 

Now it was Elio's turn to look confused. "Only the box is pink, Ollie. The oven is white."

Ollie looked relieved, and his smile began to return. 

Soon they were in the kitchen unpacking the little miniature oven, along with the tiny pans and other accessories that came with it. 

"Cool!" Elio exclaimed. "It even has little cake mixes!" 

Ollie giggled. 

"What?" Elio laughed in mock outrage. "It does! Look at this,” he said, holding up a child sized cake mix, “they are so cute and tiny..." Elio began to chase Ollie around the table, making him squeal with delight. "Just like YOU!!" Elio added with a roar as he pounced playfully toward his brother, making him scream and laugh at the same time. They were having such an outrageously fun time that they didn't even hear Oliver come in. 

"Do I hear a dying pig??" Oliver's voice suddenly boomed, making both Elio and Ollie laugh even harder. Oliver just shook his head. "I certainly hope his homework is done," he muttered, but playfully. It was Friday. 

"No homework tonight!" Elio declared. "Tonight, we are Easy Baking!" 

Ollie fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles. 

Oliver reached down and took both of his small hands, pulling the boy back to standing. He placed his hand gently on his head and pivoted it so that Ollie was looking at him. "You do need to pick up your things that you left on the floor under my note. Then come finish helping your brother with his Easy Baking." 

Ollie's smile didn't fade in the least. "Aye, Aye Captain!" he sang out, as he ran to take care of his things. 

Oliver sang out over his shoulder in Ollie's direction, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Then he turned back and gave Elio a playfully reproachful look. He walked over and hugged Elio tightly. "You two are having entirely too much fun," he said and then kissed him on the forehead. 

Elio just smiled in return, still catching his breath from chasing Ollie. "I love you," Elio said breathlessly, and for a minute he became newly aware of how much he did. Oliver tightened his hold on him. "I love you, too." They held each other that way for a long moment until Ollie returned. 

"Are you two kissing again," he teased. 

"Yes," they both said in unison, and then Oliver did give Elio a sweet kiss before they both turned their attention to Ollie.

"So, let's see this oven," Oliver said. 

They made nine tiny cakes that night, which might have equaled three regular sized cupcakes. They had more fun icing and decorating than they did actually making them, and they totally could have accomplished this entire project more easily in the regular oven, but they all had a ridiculous amount of fun. 

Late that night, much later than Ollie's normal weekend bedtime, Elio finally got most of the stickiness off of his little brother and made sure he brushed his teeth. As he tucked the boy into bed. Ollie was already yawning, and Elio knew he needed to sleep, but he had one more thing to say.

"Ollie, you know, even if the oven had been pink, that would’ve been fine, right?" he said gently. 

Ollie nodded, yawning extravagently. 

"Okay, good. Because that's all just made up nonsense about pink being a girl color and blue being a boy color," he continued.

"I know," Ollie agreed. 

Elio looked at him for a bit, and then smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Okay, good. Goodnight. Sleep tight!" 

He waited for Ollie to say goodnight to him, too, but when he looked again, he was already asleep. He just shook his head and laughed to himself. 

The following day, the little family was supposed to take the zoo trip that they hadn't actually taken for Oliver's birthday. Ollie had been concerned every weekend since about how disappointed Oliver must be over missing out on seeing the elephants. 

As Ollie was rushing around, excitedly getting ready, Oliver stood in his doorway. "Looks like it's just us today," he said loudly, with a playful smile on his face. "Your brother is too busy making miniature cakes, I'm starting to think he won't be able to join us."

"I'm coming!!" Elio shouted from the kitchen. 

Ollie and Oliver both smiled at each other as they still heard the clatter of tiny cake pans coming from the kitchen. 


End file.
